Sanctuary of Angels
by Rose Dementia
Summary: A fic with Setsuna and Sara etc...Gabriel and Alexiel...Chapter Three completed 7/17/2002...breaktime
1. A Welcome home

1 Sanctuary of Angels  
  
1.1 Chapter Two  
  
Sara leaned her head against the glass mirror, her long honey brown tresses cascaded down her back freely, she was completely leaning against it, her hazel eyes closed in thought, closed in the hopes that she would block out the noise. Her small form was presses against the mirror her back against it, there she sat perched upon the marble counter a few inches away from the pearl white sink. The marble was so cold, she was so cold. Slowly, she wraps her arms around her knees to bring them closer to her chest, her arms crossing around her knees as though to protect her from something. She swallows slowly trying to get rid of the lump in her throat; she had been trying so hard, not to cry, trying so hard. She had brought this upon herself after all; her eyes squeezed shut, if only she could concentrate on something other then the screaming going on in the other room. Carelessly, she lets a slender leg slide down, the nightgown now less strained shimmered in the bright light of the bathroom, a petite floral print gown, made of satin, with lace fringe and lining. It had been a gift from her mother, as though it would somehow lessen the loss of her brother. She chocked back a small sob, chewing on her bottom lip. The yelling on the room was coming solely from her mother, her Onii-chan voice she could not hear through the walls. Her darling mother had made sure, that the walls in this house were thick too, its own cocoon, self-sustaining from the filth that existed on this earth, or so she loved saying. The girl turns her head letting her ear press up against the glass, as though hoping to catch something; it was basically a loud noise. It would be less torture if she could hear what he was saying in reply…just one word of reply.  
  
Setsuna listened to his mother ramble on for the umpteenth time about the past; it was all she ever really managed to talk about. Yes, he was a sinner, no he was not going to taint his sister if he could help it, she rattled endlessly on, and for the most part he was silent, it was the stony silence, that probably bothered her the most. When she was finished with her tirade, he would talk to her, otherwise he did not really give a damn what she was saying. It had been the case that no more then a few moments, that he had entered the house with Sara, then out marched his mother. Self- righteous as ever, she had gone right for Setsuna, but Sara had almost seamlessly ignored her, taking his hand she lead him to the drawing room, or would be, basically a very empty room with lots of dust. There she waited in silence, she had opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a  
  
" Go to your room Sara, while I and Setsuna…have a talk." She had tossed him a look, he had nodded not uttering a word, then she shot a very hurt look at her mother and ran out of the room, and up the stairs he would imagine. Then his mother had walked to the door, closed it, turned to him and started talking. She had not stopped talking since, and he hoped, that she had not heard half of what his mother had been saying to him. It was hard to believe that she had a shred of relation to him, half the things that were coming from her mouth. According to her, he was still the " antichrist" bent upon destroying the purity of Sara, deprived of her presence, he had gotten here by "no way of God" and like the "devil himself" had appeared on the doorstep one day. He was sure she had said more damaging things, but if he had bothered to listen his temper would have flared and he did not want to yell, no need to upset Sara further. So he waited, listening to her talk about how "unnatural" he was, how she was glad that Sara had enough sense to leave him but like, "the plague" Setsuna did not seem to be unavoidable. He smirked inwardly; she had not changed in the least. Slowly through the barbs of her words, he had gotten very close to the wall, at first he had stood perfectly straight, but the more she spoke, the more lax he appeared to be. Until he was leaning against the bare wall, he sighed inwardly letting his head rest against the wall. All he wanted to do was see Sara, talk to Sara, but that was too difficult. He had been so cold listening to his mother, but now it seemed he was warming up, it was a pleasant feeling…  
  
On the other side of the wall, almost on the exact place that Setsuna lay against, Sara sits pressed against the mirror, she opened her hazel eyes, slowly she lets her hands falls at her sides, and both of her legs slide down, she had been so cold. All she had wanted to do was have Onii-chan stay there with them, she felt warmer now, and safer somehow.  
  
Setsuna had been so consumed with the thoughs of Sara that he had almost missed his opening, with crystal clarity his mother words, snapped into focus, a small jolt, as though he had known, this was his chance with Sara.  
  
" What am I going to do with you Setsuna? Huh, What?"  
  
He did not hesitate; he had lied before he was willing to do it again,  
  
" You can toss me out on the street, your own son, but I promise you, I only came here to wish Sara luck on her upcoming marriage."  
  
Sure he had, right after she had told him in the sanctuary, what seemed hours ago, days, the knowledge still stung, but it would be good leverage, a good protection, a good hindrance. His disease was so interesting, jealousy was, and he had yet to meet him.  
  
" Setsuna…"  
  
" There is really nothing more I can do to her mother, you took her away, she is getting married, if anything now she will be less distracted missing her brother…and as for the rest…we both knew that foolish matter would change in time."  
  
At this point his mother became silence and fixed him with a look that could cut through steel, his hazel eyes flashed for a moment, and then she nodded slightly, obviously seeing what she had wanted to see like always.  
  
" You can stay here, Setsuna unlike less forgiving folks, I forgive you, for Sara, I will allow you to stay in home…but if I see anything-"  
  
Sara walked into the room, quietly and her mother promptly stopped talking, her eyes burning into Setsuna into his reaction at seeing Sara. She did not get what she had expected from either of them. Instead of going directly to Setsuna, she went to her, hugging her warmly, she kissed her cheek, " I love you mother, no matter your decision-"  
  
"Where you listening to our conversations Sara?"  
  
"No, but I just thought you would be finished talking by now."  
  
Her mother sighed at this, and then looked to Setsuna who was merely standing against the wall still, his eyes on his mother, almost as though asking permission, perhaps event to speak. Could it be that he was being an obedient child after all of the years? Her heart warmed slightly at the idea. She glanced at the time, it was almost her late night shift, and she was already in her work clothes, ought she really leave them alone? She had already made her decision, and somehow she knew God would protect her Sara. She hugged Sara back partially before saying, as she gathered her things in a hurry, " Setsuna can stay, and now I am off to work, be good Sara, my God keep his faithful." And with that, she closed the door leaving brother and sister alone.  
  
Sara stood across from her brother silent, and for a tense moment neither one spoke. Despite everything, she had been right, it had not been quite the breeze she had imagined but it had nevertheless worked out, and they would be in the same house, though right now alone. She shook off the feeling that perhaps it was not such a good idea, and took two steps towards Setsuna, her bare feet cold against the wood floor.  
  
Setsuna watched her approach, not moving, outwardly it seemed as if he did not care, about her hesitance, about the expression in her eyes, how her hazel eyes never left his, how she only seemed to be able to see him. He was going to ignore it, the small bundle of heat that had started at his very core, the moment the door had closed and they were alone, ignore how is spread making every nerve tingle, he could ignore it, he would, if only she did not approach so slowly. She was a breath away from him now. He did not know anything about God keeping his faithful, not if she kept moving towards him, looking at him that way, so close. If she would only back up he could breath so much easier. Sara, stop looking at me like that, Sara…  
  
" Sara…" it startled the silence.  
  
It had worked, she stopped and glanced at her brother, her hazel eyes not understanding, why he had said her name and out of nowhere, it did not exactly make any sense. Why now, what was her brother thinking?  
  
" Yes Onii-chan?"  
  
The boy winced inwardly at the word, but still managed the small smile on his lips, glancing at the time deliberately,  
  
" It is late Sara…you should go to sleep. Its so late."  
  
Sara's hazel eyes widened at his comment. That was all he could say? That it was late? For the first time, since the divorce they were going to live together, after the separation, after all of the sleepless nights, the tears on her pillow, all he could say was that it was late? It was then that she realized that, she was so close to him. Close enough so that she could feel is breath on his lips, his breathing, was not deep at all, but shallow, like…like her breaths were.  
  
" S-Sara…Sara it…its late…"  
  
He said her name so softly, almost as if it were a prayer, perhaps her name was the only prayer her had every known, the only prayer that had ever brought him comfort, the on redeeming light, the name that gave his life the slightest bit of meaning, the most beautiful name. Let God keep his mother, he would keep Sara.  
  
Sara had stopped, but at such a distance that it would make even her pause. Suddenly, she could feel her hands at her sides, and then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him closely, she closed her eyes, and for a moment, she thanked God for bringing her Onii-chan back to her after all he had found her in Sanctuary.  
  
Setsuna on the other hand, had been totally unprepared for her touching him, the soft fragrance of her hair, the gentle pressure of her body against him, how for a moment, he was held. He had wanted to let her hug him, it seemed normal that he would keep his hand at his sides, that is what normal siblings did, right, right? Not, as if he had any idea, but in the end, his hands had won and her encased her in his arms, hugging her back, and for a moment, it came to him, a soft and gentle peace. She was in his arms, and there was no one to comment, and for all they knew, it was right. Maybe if he held her for just a little longer, the feelings would go away, maybe for her, he could be as pure as his mother wanted, as pure as everyone expected him to be. Then, came the slight jolt, as though a reminder of normalcy he had been hugging her too long, and slowly he had wanted to hold her closer to himself, to become apart, to…Setsuna pushed Sara away gently, as gently as he could without sacrificing anything for speed.  
  
Sara blinked her hazel eyes now wide open, for a moment she did not know why, but then she knew. She had been close for too long, she had wanted to be there, more then, then she should of, a small blush paints her cheeks before she glances away, her voice soft in the darkness, " Setsuna…"  
  
Setsuna did not breath, his breath was being held, his could feel only two things, the heat and his heart a short fast pulsing, his whole body pulsing, just exhale, a small exhale, why did she have to say his name, why now? His jaw clenched slightly.  
  
" Your bed room will be on the left upstairs…goodnight Onii-chan," she said very swiftly.  
  
Sara took the few steps to her Onii-chan and standing on her tiptoes gave him a small peck on the cheek, then not waiting for a response, turned on her heel and walked out of the room and down the carpeted hall, her bare feet barely making a sound, as she ran up the stairs as quickly as she could.  
  
  
  
Setsuna had been almost completely stunned by her words, a soft relief, at the mention of his room, and then the feathery touch to his cheek, a moment longer, had she tarried and his hands would have started acting up again. He did not need that; he put an aquiline hand to his cheek where she had kissed him. He was a storm inside; it had never really subsided, had he been a fool? A fool, in the dark alone with Sara? His hazel eyes peeked through the doorway up at the steps. He would wait until he heard the door close to dare going to his room, which is probably right next to his. He was lighted headed in a daze, he had not really done anything had he and he could still smell her, on him. He slid down the wall sitting done with a thump. He could still smell her on him, Sara, why did she have to hug him, why did she have to be so close, he could almost taste.  
  
" No…" A small bang against the floor, his fist hitting the floor. He shook his head violently. He could taste nothing, except air, she was not his to do anything of the kind with; she was his sister, his sister. This was ridiculous, it was absurd, it was nothing but the truth, it had been so easy to lie to his mother, he had seemed to lose the ability to do it to himself without error. Setsuna sighed looking up at the ceiling, it was then that the soft sound of a door closing above caught his attention.  
  
Sara gently closed the door behind her, and padded across her dark room to her bed, where she sat down with great care, a small hand to her lips, she had never made it a habit of kissing Setsuna, it was obvious why now. She felt…so very light headed so very strange; she chewed on her bottom lip in the darkness. It hurt so much to think about, it seemed to complicated, and she shook her head. No, it was not complicated at all, he was her Onii- chan, and she loved him…she loved him…she loved him. The girl brushed away the tears in her eyes, at the idea, before she slid off her bed, to say a silent prayer before bed. She climbed in as silently as possible, tucking the covers up and around her; she closes her eyes, though not at all tired. The more she tried not to think of him, the more Setsuna appeared, sleep would cure it. Sara tried in vain to find peace in her sleep, it was so cold without…something…or someone…." Onii-chan" she murmured as she drifted off… 


	2. Reunion

1.1  
  
1.2 Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fic are mine.  
  
Warning: This fic contains, sexuality, incest, violence, may contain some yuri.  
  
Pairing: Sara/Setsuna and Gabriel/Alexiel.  
  
1.3  
  
1.4  
  
1.5 Sanctuary of Angels  
  
2 Chapter One  
  
A picture, a perfect picture… a testament, to something divine. It shined above, around, surrounding, the small figure. The images were spilled across, painted with the color from the light of God himself, given form by human hands. It was the likeness of Angels, in glory, in sadness, in battle. The particular vision, that caught the girl's attention was, a large portion of a wall.  
  
This vision, had unlike all the others surrounding it, only one angelic figure, and none other in choir with its movements or expression. It was lone, and stood tall, perfectly straight on the outside of golden gates, that shimmered slightly with the aura of none other then the Divine. There were various sparkling gemstones imbedded within it, all soft colors, blues, purples, greens, and all gentle and ethereal quality. Clouds, and light, such as the exact nature of Heaven too beautiful and awe-inspiring to be revealed to the human eye, obscured the contents behind it. Her focus was not on that, The Paradise, but instead at the angel, herself. She stood, with both legs slightly parted, golden sandals adorning flawless feet, and the customary white robe adorned her form, with gold lining. The robes, were fashioned more into a gown, the arms of the gown falling full to the ground, the dip of the bodice and high positioning mimicked that of ancient Greece; which was also odd for this type of religious picture, the pale pearl-like flesh went uncovered in the area of the bosom, revealing the slight curve of the breasts, the collar bone, and the long graceful neck. The girl's eyes paused at the curve of the neck, instead straying to delicate hand, one, which held, a small golden cross in that hand. She switched her gaze to the other hand, white held an oddly shaped sword, not straight steel, but with geometric spasms, almost diamond shaped, before returning to the long rectangle of the sword, the point, had a strange aura around it. This blade was held to the face of the angel, the hilt coming tip of her chin, the glint of cool metal splitting the view of her oval face in half. Her features were of course beautiful, ethereal, but there was sharp edge hidden within her brown eyes, giving her beauty something fierce strength lithe prowess. A ghost of a smile touches the corner of her lips, high cheekbones giving her, an air of nobility, the highest of the ruling class, her delicate brows arch slightly. Soft wisps of brown curls touch her forehead, soft honeyed brown, with streams of red and golden highlights, interlocked within it, the dark earthy brown, the dominant color, a thin gold circlet around her head, overlaid partially by the brown waves which cascade down her shoulders, and her back. The opulent curls, running partially free, and yet so seamless a sign of sensuality that was never shown in pictured inspired by the Divine. As with all of the pictures, light poured fourth from it, it after all was stained glass.  
  
Perhaps it would have been the case, that the girl would have continued to stare at that particular picture of the angel, but as it were, there was a soft sound echoing from the back of the sanctuary towards, the large oak doors, opening. A brief recognition of the sound, the girl broken from her dreamy daze, scrambled to a pew, and sat down as quite the proper thing to do in the church. Sara carefully folds her hands in her lap, and stares at the cross in front of the Sanctuary. With a small hand she adjusts her light brown curls tucking a particularly unruly one behind her hair, how was it possible that her hair was in rebellion as well? It annoyed her, for a moment, before she could here soft footsteps approaching her. Oh, yes she was suppose to be praying, without delay Sara, kneels down, and puts both of her hands together palm to palm closing her eyes tight, as though in deep concentration.  
  
Really, she was just wishing that the other person would go away, and she could be left in peace. Wasn't that what was suppose to happen, she was suppose to be left in peace, with God, God was suppose to give her peace. It did not help her heart any, it raced just as it had, when she had ran away from her mother, who was going on and on about Bob the boy she had in mind for her to marry. She had mumbled something about going to find Solace in God, for disobeying her mother, or something along those lines. She remembered her saying that, " I go to Church every day to pray to God that, I may love Bob, and do what is right by you and Him." Her mother accepted that reason, and thus she was saved, daily from her house. It was the only place where she was not watched keenly. Where, she could be alone, and though it was not exactly a lie, she did pray to do right by God, and her mother, loving Bob never came into it. After all, Bob seemed to love himself, more then enough without Sara loving him as well.  
  
A small gasp escapes her lips, a small pause, she chews on her bottom lip, that was not a good thought, only good thoughts here, her hazel eyes open, they widen slightly at seeing two black shoes stopped right beside her. The girl blinked, before glancing up, still kneeling on the ground, she swallows slightly.  
  
" S-Sara…"  
  
A slight pause, a brief moment of shock, before, her small feet hit the ground, and she is standing, a few steps forward, her footsteps echo in the short silence. Then, it is simple; she runs to him, wrapping her small arms around him, her words a soft whisper,  
  
"Onii-chan…"  
  
Setsuna, surprisingly enough does not hug her back, but stand there as if frozen by her touch, a small smile touches his lips however, his hazel eye widen slightly at her touch. He runs his tongue across his lips, as though to wet his throat, it seemed so dry, he was so cold, but now he was burning.  
  
It was not exactly the reaction Sara had been looking for, if ever she saw her brother again, but it was enough that he was there. For a moment, a flash of something akin to shame passes over her eyes, and she drops her hand putting them at her side, she swallows taking a small step back. It was not necessary for her to hold on to him for so long, she was his sister, not his- and besides they were in a House of God.  
  
For an instant Setsuna seemed confused at this abrupt action, though he had not embraced her in return, he was glad, for her warmth, the warmth she only seemed to have. His expression darkened for a moment, a small tick in his cheek before, it hit him, she had been too near him for it to be…normal. Sighing inwardly he glanced down at his sister. Who, looked away when he looked at her, her expression, which had been alight with joy, seemed to have lost it, and acquired something much darker, guilt. Once again, he had questioned the idea of a God, who would have been so cruel and sadistic as to make him and Sara siblings. He was positive it would have been very funny to watch, watch them try to, do what they could not do, or at least what he had tried so hard not to do, love her, in all the ways, which were forbidden. How he had convinced himself otherwise, it was a lie. And why rack up the sins? he shrugged inwardly, he was going to Hell anyway…a house of love is ass, not the kind of love he wanted, what he wanted was- Sara was talking to him softly, he had been lost, her words slowly came into focus. He could hear it, but no thoughts were forming on its subject, he was not listening anyway. She had been praying, praying for peace, praying for salvation, maybe he should do it too; a small smile touches the corner of his lips. No, he was already damned, and all the prayers of saving Sara from himself, had never worked, no, all he got for it, was shamed and guilt, he had to lie in the end. No, God had never listened to him, had God listened to anyone, was He even there? He did not seem to help Sara any, she had still hugged him like…like-that, and to not help someone so pure and innocent, who need to be protected from him, what good was he then?  
  
" Onii-chan! Onii-chan have you been listening to a word I have been saying?"  
  
" Mmmhm?"  
  
After all what use was a God, that watched you suffer, that would not watch you at all, who would not help? He had not been helped, he had asked.  
  
" I said, where are you staying?"  
  
Perhaps, it was not a sin, perhaps, his love was not a sin at all, perhaps, man has made it a sin, and said it in the name of God. Wouldn't that be nice? That would explain the lack of help, but then, why did everyone think it was? Why had he just stand here, and find no peace? He would believe, he would believe, if there had ever been any peace, but there was no Sanctuary from this love. And wasn't Love, God? If so, how could any part of God be wrong?  
  
"Onii-chan! Listen to me!"  
  
His brown eyes snapped into focus with his mind, the smile on his lips deepens slightly. He arches a brow at his own name on her lips. She must be pretty upset.  
  
" Mother, will not let me stay with you two, if that is what you are thinking…"  
  
Sara narrowed her eyes, at him; let her deal with her mother. At least he was not standing there anymore like a zombie, staring at her, with those eyes, that were not focused, he had looked so sad, and yet not even here. Maybe, it was because he was with her, she shook the thought from her head. He must have brushed the thoughts from his head, after all he had not hugged her back and, and besides he had never had them, it had been a lie…  
  
" I am engaged, mother thinks that nothing can hurt me now that I am engaged-"  
  
"Engaged? But you are not even out of school yet!"  
  
His voice has gotten a bit louder, then how he had intended, the heat was now searing, pulsing in his veins, it was anger, it was disgust, at the plights of his mother, at her little schemes. Sara, married?  
  
Sara could not help it, but she winced at his tone, it was obvious he was upset; she did not exactly like Bob either. But, Setsuna did not need to know that, he had to think she was happy, she would be happy, she had to be happy, or at least look like it…  
  
Sara nodded, " Yes to Robert Alexander Winslow the third."  
  
Setsuna let out a small laugh, he tried to infuse it with humor but it sounded more like an odd sounding bleat or sob, then a laugh. So Sara was moving on already, maybe this place had helped her, maybe he had been wrong, that look in her eyes, maybe he had imagined it. He had interrupted her life her peace.  
  
" I hope you a very happy Sara, I am sorry for interrupting your praying." He said his tone clipped, almost painful.  
  
With that Setsuna turned on his heel, his footsteps fast, towards the door of the Sanctuary. His hand was about to push the door open, when out came Sara coming to a small halt in front of him, her brown eyes stormy. Her bottom lip trembled slightly before she said,  
  
" Setsuna, I-I…"  
  
" It is okay Sara, I-I do not know what I was thinking coming here talking to you-"  
  
" I…I…"  
  
" I will be sure to buy a wedding present for you two…but please do not send me an invitation-"  
  
" I…. I…" Sara swallowed before saying loudly, " I was not praying! And I don't want a wedding gift from you or anyone else!"  
  
Setsuna paused, knowing that he should not, knowing that if he had any sense, he would turn and do the right thing, and walk out these double doors and send her a wedding present anyway. But, she had said his name and he could not go. He stood there, in silence until she continued.  
  
" I-I do not see how you expect me to be happy when you are always walking away from me-"  
  
" Sara…"  
  
" I mean, why can't you be here? Are your feet on fire? Or…or do you want to leave me that badly?"  
  
That cut deep into Setsuna, his brown eyes flashed for a moment, it has hurt too deeply, he only wanted to protect her, he had missed her flight, he had gotten to the airport too late. She had left him first. It had been the right thing to do, why why was he still here? Why was he bothering her, she was happy now, with Bob. Just, then his brown eyes caught a glint of something, a ring on her hand, probably a gift from Bob. Without thinking much of it, his hand whipped out to wrap around her wrist, gently but strong.  
  
" Onii-chan…Onii-chan what are you doing?"  
  
His brown eyes narrowed at the ring, upon closer inspection he wanted to drop her hand, but despite himself he held it. The gold ring was not a ring Bob had possibly given her, it was red, made of glass, he had given it to her, red glass stone, it still fit. Though it was on her left hand, on her delicate ring finger, where her fiancé's engagement ring should have been. Setsuna glanced at her face, she was so close, she looked so confused, so innocent.  
  
" It still fits…" he murmured  
  
A small gasp, she blushed at his words, glancing away from his gaze, as though perhaps her silence would make her wearing it less suspicious. She had kept it after all of these years; she wore it now when he was gone. It has been a reminder, of him, something beautiful. Surely, no one could fault her a ring.  
  
" Onii-chan, you are staying…we have plenty of room."  
  
Setsuna, blinked at her words, he should probably let her hand go, but his hand did not want to, and he was in not mood to argue with his hand, it seemed to be winning today anyway.  
  
" We shall see…Sara." 


	3. Wake up call in Heaven

Warning: I would also like to say, that my idea of Heaven etc.is at best loosely based upon the AS heaven, therefore do not be surprised if it does not cohere to it, as well as happening in general. Thank you.  
  
Sanctuary of Angels  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Scene one:  
  
It was crystal clear, as it always seemed to be. It had been easy enough; it was not necessarily true that there was music in the sunrise. If there was, it was forgotten in the moment, that such pale feet touched the tiled floor.  
  
A very small smile, as the white fabric gathered around her form, the smile did not move from place, her blue eyes narrow slightly, before finally she is walking at the mirror. It was perfect, part of her job to heaven after all was to make everything she did seem as seamless as possible. Otherwise, she was not much of an angel now was she? It was not necessary for her to call any attention to anything she did, the tasks, how they piled from one to another. After all, when the earth was created, from so many grains of sand did anyone stop and wonder at each particular grain of sand that made of the large expanse of the universe? Of course not, they merely wondered at the Earth itself, such as every angel must take after the Creator.  
  
Another breath, it had to be perfectly soft, like a sigh, it has been done without flaw, her aqua eyes open wider, allowing the light to penetrate her gaze. It was time for her inspection. With great care, her lily-white hands brush back her lace trim on her white nightgown. For a moment, her blue eyes dipped down to the pattern, very intricate water lilies, it was particular fancy that she had taken to them. A small wrinkling of her nose, it was a small digression. She was musing when she had no right to be, she could muse in her dreams, for now, it was the time, for her to be on duty, as she had coined the phrase. The hand absently brushes back a few silken curls from her features; each delicate pale aquamarine strand shimmered in turn under light. Her blue eyes burrowed into her reflection, nothing in anything she did has to seem as though it was pointless, and her appearance was no exception.  
  
Her face was as it always had been. Small, delicate, her blue eyes had the luminosity of innocence, her eye lashes had the curl, that made her gaze either look, dreamy of transparent, through what she had her attention on at the time. Her cheekbones were high, and accentuated the expression in her eyes, it bespoke of her position in the angel hierarchy. She was certainly not the highest, but there were only a few higher then her, it was apparent, in the touch of royal in her bone structure. There were a few finer. In her lips, they were pouty, sometimes full, and sometimes thin, they fluctuated too much for her taste. The tip of her pointer finger absently outlined her soft petal-like lips, before she allowed a frown to flicker across them. She as always held her head, high, giving her chin a few centimeters lift, her lips settled into a small smile. It was the one she reserved for minimal approval when she smiled at all. It was rare; she did not have to walk across the floor of heaven constantly smirking. A small glance downwards at the set of drawers at the bottom of the mirror. Absently she opened the first one, pulling out a ribbon, which matched her eyes perfectly, it was satin of course, and had as a trim, small crystals, clear and reminiscent of water droplets. Pulling back a few unruly strands, she tied the ribbon tying it in such a way, so that it look as though it had been pulled across her head in one continuous line. It was a small touch, and it marked that she was in a good mood. Not, that anyone in particular would know that. Sweeping step, an about face, most of her room was series of mirror-like surfaces, the lights giving the illusion, of water, as though the surfaces melded in and out, and yet a touch of her hand, it was solid. Her eyes fail to scan her clothes, as she picks her garment. She pulls the "dress" over her head, and automatically begins clipping the back, the smile fading for a moment, as her concentration is held elsewhere. It was a bit to mentally scan, what it was she was doing today, and something, somewhere told her that something would go wrong. No day was without a hitch, not when she was conscious anyway. Another glance in the mirror, a straightening the of the material, so that the deep blue fabric fell in perfect folds, all the way down to mid-shin. A mental smile at the flower pattern of her bodice, and with that, she implores the hood, making sure, that it streamed seamlessly with the paleness of her hair. So, that every curl would frame her features, a small delicate curls. Her left hand goes into another drawer underneath her mirror, and pulls out green yellowish sheer material, pulling them up her hands, she takes care in straightening the lace at her wrists. Her blue eyes glance at her door, at the foot of them, is her shoes, slipping them on; she leans against the door for balance. The silence of her room is interrupted by a very soft, but clear, rapping, or perhaps they thought they were knocking, but it was much too discordious to be called anything but rapping. No rhythm at all, it was no wonder where this new angels grew up, was in the realm of God, or with soot in their ears?  
  
It would be too much of a bother to open the door, while she was still leaning against the door. It was only after both feet were on the ground, that she straightens, and pulling the hood back, that she puts her hand on the platinum door knob and opens it abruptly her expression, cool.  
  
" Tell me.trainee is it practice of the Great Creator to make the Angels of heaven without the ability to hear, when it is part of their function and duty?" her words clear.  
  
The young angel, that was standing at the door straightened very quickly. His dirty blonde hair shifting at the tilt of his head, he was looking directly ahead, it was probably brown eyes or something, she did not look at him long enough to distinguish. It really did not matter; he was like they all were, a piece of the puzzle, a piece of the divine clockwork, and not a very big piece to boot. He would not get any bigger just standing there like his brain dribbled out of his ear.  
  
It took only a moment longer of her silence for a very soft answer to come from the angel-boy.  
  
"No?"  
  
"You mean you do not know? You do not know, if God would create an angel that could not do what it was created for, and could possibly go against any function therein?"  
  
"Well, when you say it like that, no."  
  
" Oh, so you finally know, well then, if God would not create a deaf angel, then why pray tell, would you continue to scrape at my door?"  
  
He paused before saying anything, and then glanced down.  
  
" I apologize, high Cherubim."  
  
"Apology accepted, and now, with your business, Archangel in training, Liriel."  
  
A small glance upwards, his green eyes gaze at her for a few moment, it was a look of surprise, as though he had expected a through lashing. Or perhaps something worse, then what he had been given? It was a very ghost of a smile that was returned. Perhaps, he was surprised that she had remembered his name? Her blue eyes finally reach his green eyes, before glancing again once more.  
  
He clears his throat, absently brushing his lean fingers through his dirty blonde hair, he sighs before speaking in a more confident tone of voice, " It seems that the repairs on the Temple of Fire, has been pushed to today. All the available personnel were sent off to deal with that unfortunate incident that befell Michael's structure."  
  
She blinks at his words, once, to show that she is of course listening, she had to do that at the end of each sentence, or so Meta-chan had said, she looked as if she was in another "world". It only took a moment, and then her mind started to filter through the rush of information to do during this particular day. Her mind arrived to it, before he spoke, but she was polite enough to him not to interrupt.  
  
"And so, the official greeter of the champions of the wars fought against the demons, who are scheduled to come home, for a sanctuary today, is also at the Fire temple repairs."  
  
It really did not matter, where the official greeter was there or not, he had been absence on and off; he was a very sick little angel. Which is why he was the official greeter, however, his position was of no real consequence, to the "champions" of battle. It was a pretty dull job to be honest, even Gabriel felt an inkling of sympathy for some one forced to stand-  
  
"And it would usually not be worth reporting, so straight away except for a unknown element that has only come to our attention through a boy who was getting water at the border of-" a slight pause as the youth caught his digression.  
  
" High Cherubim it seems, that the inorganic angel, Alexiel shall be in the ranks of the champions today-"  
  
Gabriel, blue eyes widen slightly at the news, as a delicate eyebrow arched, at such news. This was going to be a very entertaining one to sort through. What was it with the inorganic Alexiel not giving due time in advance of her coming. This of course was the time that the official greeter would be a prudent choice at being there.  
  
" This is of course a great honor for her ladyship to grace us with our presence so early." Gabriel said very gently.  
  
" And why is it Liriel, that you were not reassigned to be the greeter?"  
  
"I am one of the few angels there who has any knowledge of architecture, and besides, it was your prior sentiments, that almost nothing went before the patching up of the Fire Temple."  
  
Gabriel nodded at his words, " Let it never be said, that a temple in heaven was not steady in structure, if there was not an epic battle shaking it to the ground."  
  
It was true, and it was also true, that some one had to be there to greet Alexiel. It was unthinkable to have her unwelcomed home. If anything the tide against the demons was turning because of her, it was her effort, her determination that-  
  
" What are your orders High Cherubim?"  
  
" My orders, are to leave all of the angels as they were ordered they day before, the situation will be taken care of.as of today.I will take the temporary position as greeter."  
  
Liriel blinks at Gabriel, as though perhaps it had happened, that he had not heard correctly. That was certainly a step down, and yet, it showed that her pride was merely as high as the station that she could so easily give herself. It was merely a temporary position, and it was inspiring to see that she carried no qualms about what did and did not need to be done. He gave a small bow to her. And yet, it was a few who saw Alexiel. It was fitting, as always.  
  
Gabriel gave a slight inclination of her head.  
  
"They will be arriving shortly."  
  
"Very well.Liriel, resume your duty."  
  
" Yes, Madame."  
  
A small sigh, as she listened to the door close, and the angel-boy exit. Well, it had not really been on her list of things to do.however a change of plans never hurt anyone. Besides, it was definitely a good thing that Alexiel was returning early, it meant that the demons were at bay.  
  
Scene Two:  
  
A small smile was placed on her lips, one that she had practiced in the mirror for the fifteen minutes that she had allowed herself. It would have been a wise decision for her to remind Liriel that 30 minutes was not an effective time frame for sensible preparations for anything of worth. The homecoming of the inorganic angel Alexiel was to be essential in phrasing would be worth a great deal. The smile of course contained warmth, it was a part of it that could not be left behind, Gabriel had finally decided. It was a rare occasion; she certainly wanted to look happy to see Alexiel. Despite her best efforts however, it began to plunge her into shady remembrances of Alexiel. It was very seldom that their paths crossed, and it was only on those occasions that it was absolutely necessary that Gabriel dawdled outdoor; most of the planning took place in a hall or inside buildings. Which is not to say that she never went outside, absently her blue eyes dip down to her pale hand. Perhaps, it would be better if she accepted more inclinations of Meta-chan to go outside. There never really seemed enough time for endless mooning in the sunlight; there was always a hitch she had to unstitch, so that it was perfect, as it originally should have been anyway. It would have been different if Gabriel had been paying the least amount of attention to beside her because it took very soft words directly to her left for her to stop staring at her own hand.  
  
"Gabriel."  
  
Gabriel, mentally arched a brow at her name being used without a title in front of it, however this mystery was promptly cleared up after her blue eyes raised a few feet.  
  
She did not blink, at the proximity that he seemed to be standing so close to her, but merely paused and took it upon herself to come up with a logical answer to why he was talking to her.  
  
Rosiel spared another glance at her, his lilac eyes took in her appearance swiftly before settling back upon the gates before them, they seemed to loose a bit of focus after it. It was a very long day, when he seemed to be the last angel to know of her imminent return. The real question, was why a High Cherubim was standing at the same gate, and waiting.  
  
It was only a few clicks in time before Gabriel could formulate a civil answer, as to why she was there, that was what he was really saying, not her name in the least. Her voice became something soft and yet strong,  
  
" Inorganic Angel Rosiel, what an honor it is to be in your presence, it has been a few cycles has it not?" there is a slight pause in her voice at his silence. A flicker of a wonder if he can even hear her, before she speaks again, a shade louder.  
  
" I am waiting for Alexiel as well, I understand that she is one of the Champions that are today's homecoming."  
  
Rosiel turns to glance at Gabriel again, his long lilac curls glisten in the sun, before with a very fragile hand, he brushes it aside in a single gesture, and somehow this gesture makes him look even more angelic, instead of impatient. A small smile touches the corner of his lips, at the mention of his twin, before he turns to face Gabriel fully.  
  
His words, dancing across the breeze, as though they were made of light itself, " Yes, I heard the same, but I had no idea it was your function to wait of the Champions of Battle.usually that little.angel is here."  
  
Gabriel gives a slight incline of her head, before saying with a tinge of formality, the cool air giving itself a breath, " Yes, it seems that, the fixing of the fire temple was pushed up today, and that new of Alexiel being a Champion was returning on this day was repressed until recently."  
  
Rosiel not missing the tone, smile widened, the warmth of it seeping into the very seams of his being. He seemed to relax slightly, having decided that it was perfectly respectable for her to be there. It was probably the case that no one else available, when Gabriel went anywhere, it was because it was necessary. It was only after, the reason was established, that he could be more pleasant. So many angels seemed to have developed an interest for his sister, that necessity never was a part of-  
  
It was then, that the trumpets began to blare, the same old tune that it always did, when Champions of War would enter the gates to receive there homecoming. At one time it had probably been considered inspiring but it happened so frequently at times, that it murmured into nothing more then background noise. It was enough draw the attention of Rosiel, who glanced back at the road.  
  
Gabriel mentally checked her appearance and straightened until her back was perfectly straight, place both of her hands at her sides she waited.  
  
It was not a long wait however, before the trumpets could sound the third time, or was it the fourteenth? The gates opened with no sound at all, and out stepped Alexiel, who was leading the throngs of soldiers who walked in proudly behind her.  
  
Gabriel's blue eyes widened at the sight of the Organic angel Alexiel. It was of course unthinkable to not being able to recognize her. It was in any state, which she walked with the elegance and grace of nobility. It was impossible to miss that long train of opulent mahogany curls that fell down her back, the decisive quirk of her brow. The manner at which she glided to a tune all of her own, and yet.and yet. It was true, Gabriel was seeing this, and she was covered head to toe in blood. And it was not all dry; in fact most it still looked warm. It was a shock of red, so much red, gleaming and glistening, it made little consequence from Alexiel's expression. It was unbelievable; there was so much of it. Was it always the case that she walked through those gates in such a state? If it had been the slightest clue to her, she would have brought a towel or, napkin or something.  
  
Rosiel however, seemed to pay little attention to the state of his sister, concerning the bloody clothing, and upon his lavender eyes catching sight of her, waltzed the few steps closer to her, and with a very clean, pristine hand, caressed her cheek, whipping a sugary curl away, " Alexiel."  
  
Gabriel was on the line, she did not know how to handle a situation like this. She had heard of war, of course, it was constant, but there was blood, Rosiel was touching blood, of demons. It was a shock, he never so much as went near anything that was dirty, but now he was smearing his hands in it. It made her nauseous to look at and yet something else, maybe it was a bit of proud, as long as none of that blood was Alexiel's.  
  
Alexiel on the other hand, seemed to be paying the minimal amount of attention to her brother, who as always, had been waiting for her return. Absently and without thought, she took his hand by the wrists and held it out before her, her mouth opened to say something to him, her brown eyes flashing. That was before they caught sight of Gabriel, her clothes white, and gold for the occasion, " Gabriel." a few more steps past her brother, as swerve of her hips, and she was fully facing Gabriel, " The gates of heaven still stand firmly?"  
  
Rosiel did not miss, these very subtle movements. He was almost certain that his beloved sister was about to say something to him, not that Gabriel, and now for her to be spoken to above him. He would simply dismiss her, that distracting little cold impersonal-  
  
Gabriel glanced down her blue eyes widening slightly. It was silly, why was Alexiel talking to her first? Secondly, was it really believed that if she spoke to anyone, that the gates of heaven must come crashing down first, was she that.bad? Still, it was odd to get this much attention, such a direct gaze. Her words came out clear, and slightly warmed, " Organic Angel Alexiel, it is my temporary duty, as well as honor." a slight pause at the realization, she had to be looking at her to welcome her, her blue eyes raise to meet the brown ones. The smile coming to her lips, unbidden, " My duty and honor, to welcome you back home.Champion of Battle."  
  
Alexiel continues to glance at Gabriel, not glancing away, as though waiting for something.  
  
A few clicks of time go by, before Gabriel remembering something else, reaches behind her back and pulls out a wreath of water lilies, which was so much more ordinate then laurel leaves in her opinion. With droplet of frozen water interwoven with frozen droplets of water fashioned like jewels. Carefully and inch forward, she stands on her tip-toes to place the wreath on her head, softly letting it lay on a mass of chocolaty brown curls. Her words lingering as she does this, " And to remember, that as the gates of Heaven opened up before you, so does the heart of each Angel in heaven. Know, Alexiel, that we are grateful, and surely with you valor, purity and perseverance, light shall triumph over darkness."  
  
Rosiel stood, as stiff and straight as the gates of heaven that his sister had just walked under. It has been cycles since his sister had allowed the, "greeter" to continue on for this long. Usually her brown eyes gave such a look, that the stupid insignificant greeter, scampered off like a frightened little whelp, and would not get to the, heart of heaven part. It was almost as if his body became totally frozen, as he knew what would come next, his innards one by one began to freeze, though his blood was pumping hot.  
  
Gabriel took the step back, in order to smile a bit wider, at Alexiel. It was interesting; she had never really read much about the official greeter, although some of that did sound as if she wrote a bit of it. It was over now, if her memory served her correctly and not a moment too soon. It was when Gabriel took another step back that she was stopped from the sterling voice in front of her.  
  
" Are we forgetting something Gabriel?" her voice rang in a melodious tone, despite it tenor.  
  
Gabriel did not really take that step back she was planning to, but continued to glance at Alexiel as though, so much attention would make her speak some more on this subject. It took another click of time, before she spoke up, " Forgetting something?"  
  
Rosiel, gasped, his lavender eyes wide, his bottom lip trembling slightly, his hands at his sides, clenched into fists, " S-sister."  
  
Alexiel took the step forward; it was obvious that Gabriel would not have taken the step, if she had to bee mindful of it. A very small arch of the delicate brow, her voice a velvet snap, " I though you had the hierarchy memorized, from the most weighty to the most mundane.. I know.you did not forget.this.last breath of warmth."  
  
Gabriel did not blink, for it was then, that she remembered that last part of it. Her blue eyes widen slightly, it was a rarity that things of this nature were written into laws. It had almost been her belief that it had been written out totally and yet, it lingered, " The kiss."  
  
The only indication that Alexiel had heard anything, so still was she, was the faint light that echoed in her brown eyes at the correct answer.  
  
It took a moment to sink in, but that was it, it could not have had the gleam of hesitance, it was in the hesitance, that it would be considered faulted. Far be it from Gabriel, to do anything that could be faulted, and so remembering her lines.  
  
She straightened and leaning up again, she put either hand on either side of Alexiel's shoulders. Her words ringing slightly, " And so with this kiss." leaning over a bit, she brushes her lips against a cheek stained with red, " We welcome you back into heaven sister." another pause, before pressing her lips against the other clean cheek, " And with this kiss, we pray for your strength and devotion to be unwavering, sister."  
  
Gabriel finally allowed, her blue eyes to meet Alexiel brown eyes, and for a moment there was silence.  
  
It was shattered quickly however, by a very loud, " Gabriel!"  
  
Gabriel snapped her head in the direction of her name being called, a low and behold, who stood before her? But, Met-chan. His pale blond hair shimmering in the light, his blue eyes sparkling in the light, a wide smile on his lips. His mouth was open as though he had something more to say that is before her noticed something, them probably.  
  
" Gabriel?" His voice sounding very much the child's voice, it quivered at the end, as though he did not know what to think.  
  
Gabriel blinked at his tone, as though it had not occurred to her, that there was nothing particularly strange about the current situation she was not in. Until, she realized to drop her hand she would have to take it off Alexiel's shoulder, well first to Meta-chan.  
  
" Meta-chan, what is this I hear, the Voice of God running across Heaven, to its gates and then very loudly screaming the name of a High Cherubim?"  
  
Meta-chan stopped staring at the both of them, and glanced at the ground, blushing, knowing perfectly well he was not suppose to run around scream anything. For some reason his voice was very loud and commanding. Everyone listened when he spoke, whether or not he was talking to him or her.  
  
Alexiel was watching her, she could feel it, and so quiet, she glanced back at Alexiel, taking both hands off her shoulders easily enough. Alexiel however seemed to have something on her mind to do, because before Gabriel could blink, much less reach Alexiel raised her hand. Very gently the tips of her finger outlined Gabriel's bottom lip, allowing her nail to caress the entire length of it saying in a laugh tingled voice, " A bit of blood on your lips." With that, she removed her finger, and showed it to Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel merely put a hand to her lips, bringing it away to glance at it, her blue eyes widening, " So I do."  
  
Alexiel, let out something akin to a laugh, it was soft, oddly soft, it almost tingled but stopped short for some reason. " Do not worry it is my blood."  
  
Gabriel replied quickly " Worried? I only.but you have an imprint on your cheek."  
  
Alexiel does not really comment, but another smile touches her features, giving a glimmer to the edge, and a shadow to the softness. She probably already knew, but Gabriel did not find any harm in telling.  
  
Meta-chan did not spend too much stand just listening, but instead, quite quickly took hold of Gabriel's hand when she was thusly occupied, and tugged very lightly, " Gabriel.Gabriel.its time for lunch.you promised a picnic."  
  
A small glance in Meta-Chan's direction, her blue eyes flicker slightly, " Yes. Meta-chan.one moment please.let me-"  
  
Gabriel glanced back at where Alexiel stood, she was no longer there, and Rosiel was gone as well.  
  
Meta-chan blinked at Gabriel, " One moment?"  
  
Gabriel arched a blue brow, and shaking her head, figuring that her greeter obligations were done, it was perfectly within in her bounds to go have lunch with Meta-chan. She gave his hand a slight squeeze, and turning walking hand in hand began to walk towards the Star Gardens ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 4 soon to come. 


	4. Breaktime

Attention:  
  
I am going to pause writing this for awhile. I am not positive how long this will last for, and for this pause in this scenario I will be writing another one. Probably rated R.I like that rating.and in the same genre.meaning Angel Sanctuary.  
  
Love, Rose Dementia 


End file.
